choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Addison Sinclair
Addison, a character from the Red Carpet Diaries series, is a renowned costume designer and, as of Book 2, Chapter 12, is one of your love interests. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 9''.'' Appearance Addison has blue eyes and blonde hair. She also wears a purple scarf and a navy cardigan with a sky blue t-shirt underneath. Personality Addison is warm and bubbly. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 * Chapter 12: The Underdogs * Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up * Chapter 14: I'll Take The High Road * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After... Right? Book 3 * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Dynasty * Chapter 10: Escape to Enchantland * Chapter 17: The Wedding The Freshman Chris: Luxury Getaway * Chapter 1: Luxury Getaway (Mentioned) Relationship Matt Rodriguez In Book 1, Chapter 9's premium scene, she tells you that she thinks of Matt as a big brother and that she is like a 'kid sister' to the group of guys. She is happy to have him as a friend because all of her college friends are busy making names for themselves in the industry (just as she is) that it is hard to coordinate time with them. Josh Morello Of the three guys (Josh, Matt, and Ryan), she met Josh first while she was in charge of wardrobe for a movie he did a couple years ago called Epic Fail. Josh is the one who introduced her to Matt and Ryan. She finds Josh hilarious but is not romantically interested in him. Ryan Summers She considers Ryan to be everyone's mom's Hollywood crush, but is also not romantically interested in him. Thomas Hunt Thomas used to be her professor back in college. In Book 2, Chapter 12, in a premium scene, she reveals that he trusts her even though they've had their differences in the past. He knows that he can count on her for anything. Your Character The two of you become friends when Matt takes you out to Vegas in Book 1. In Book 2, Chapter 12, a premium scene with her allows for things to go to the next level. It is revealed she is one of your new love interests. However, she does not accompany you to Hawaii in Book 3 and is not one of the love interests that will propose to you. Gallery Miscellaneous AddisonhasbecomeaLI.png|Confirmation of Addison becoming a LI SinclairFamilyConnection.png|PB's Response to Addison & Kara being related Trivia * Addison is one of the few characters that originate from Pixelberry's other games, Hollywood U. * It may be possible that she, Ethan Blake and Crash Yamaguchi had graduated from Hollywood U prior to the series. ** She is also the first character to be a love interest that didn't originate in the Choices App. * She shares the same surname as Heather Sinclair, a character mentioned in The Freshman, Book 3, and Kara Sinclair, a character from the High School Story series. ** However, it was confirmed by Pixelberry in their AMA that the two are not related. * She has attended a wedding in Cordonia. * In Chris: Luxury Getaway, Madison, Logan, Becca, and Darren attend a post-playoff party. Madison mentions that Addison, Crash, and Aria Sheridan were there. * The name Addison is of English origin and means "child of Adam". The name Adam is of Hebrew and Arabic origin, which means: Man, the ground, earth, red (Hebrew); made from the mud, clay (Arabic). ** The surname Sinclair is of French and English origin and means "Saint Clare". Saint Clare de Assisi (city in Italy) is the patron saint of eye disease, goldsmiths, laundry, television, good weather, and needleworkers. * In Book 3, Chapter 6, she mentions that she's close to Matt's dad and mentions her own father as well. While visiting Julio's estate, she goes into Mexico City to shop for cloth. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:LGBT Category:Not-Meant-to-Be